


有钱哥哥，生日快乐！

by Alice_liew19



Category: Xiaozhan - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_liew19/pseuds/Alice_liew19





	有钱哥哥，生日快乐！

你做恒星，我们做你专属的光点。

能遇到你，是我最大的满足。

余年我们依旧拥有彼此，

你依然是肖战，我们依旧是你的粉丝。

热爱可抵岁月漫长，一起成为更好的人吧！

我会踩着影子，为你撑伞的。

有钱哥哥，祝你生日快乐，平安喜乐！


End file.
